Question: Solve for $x$ : $7x - 5 = 9$
Add $5$ to both sides: $(7x - 5) + 5 = 9 + 5$ $7x = 14$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\dfrac{7x}{7} = \dfrac{14}{7}$ Simplify. $x = 2$